1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of volume controlling, and particularly relates to a method of volume computing using time to adjust a current volume according to a predetermined volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular as technology becomes more sophisticated. Specifically, MP3 (Mpeg Layer 3) players have had considerable success in the market. Users enjoying music from their MP3 players can be seen everywhere.
Since the user of an MP3 player usually listens to music via an earphone for a long time, there is a potential problem of hearing damage if the sound level is too high. Controlling the volume level of an MP3 player is therefore very important. Current MP3 players do not have such controlling mechanisms, however.
Similarly, a handheld device may have a minimum volume level to enable users to hear sound, for example Internet broadcasts or videoconference streaming. In such a case, a minimum volume level needs to be set.
Therefore, a new invention is needed to solve these problems.